1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliders for slide fasteners, and more particularly to improvements in a slider of the type which can be locked against movement in a desired position on rows of interlocking fastener elements upon manual turning of a pull tab to a recumbent position on the slider body, that is, to a plane substantially parallel to the planes of the paired wings or plate members of the slider body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lock slider has been suggested wherein the pull tab is integrally provided with a locking pawl which, when the pull tab is manually pivoted to the recumbent position, engages and presses the fastener elements against the slider body thereby locking the slider against movement in either direction. Being connected in a cantilever fashion to the pull tab, however, the locking pawl makes some elastic deformation in engaging the fastener elements as above. The pressure exerted by the conventional locking pawl is therefore insufficient for the positive locking of the slider.
As an additional disadvantage, the elastic deformation of the conventional locking pawl inevitably occurs concentratedly as its end connected to the pull tab. In the use of the lock slider, therefore, the locking pawl is easy to suffer permanent deformation at that end. The amount of this permanent deformation gradually increases until at last the locking pawl becomes incapable of locking the slider.